


Let It Snow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, Snow, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Snow, falling softly outside the window...Originally posted on 12/12/96.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Let It Snow
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by the drabble, LET IT SNOW, on this list.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
    
    
    # 		*LET IT SNOW...*
    
    
    
    
    
    		*By GILDA LILY*
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Delicate snowflakes fall softly
    	From leaden skies,
    	Hiding the grime and squalor
    	Of the dirty city.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Now, the old and tired
    	Are given new life,
    	A purity of heart,
    	A cleanliness of soul.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	In a certain bedroom,
    	Steam heat hisses softly
    	While two lovers murmur
    	Entwined on the narrow bed.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Warmth keeps out the cold
    	In this spartan place
    	As heat flows out from two,
    	A wild desire.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Here, one is thinking,
    	His mate is pure as snow,
    	Clean as flakes melting
    	On a lover's tongue,
    	Pure, like a brilliant glacier
    	But not its diamond-cold.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	The other is entranced
    	By eyes like verdant pools,
    	Glints of gold and green
    	Sparkling like tiny jewels.			
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	He brushes soft lips
    	Across his beloved's,
    	Caressing with sure hands
    	The soft/hardness of slender shoulders.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	He sighs as his hip is stroked
    	By fingers as sure as his.
    	They know each other well, these two
    	Their bodies maps explored
    	In the dark, delights unending.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	The wolf sighs softly
    	In his corner,
    	Content to rest his head
    	On white-furred paws.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    	Delicate moans fill the air
    	As silently, the snow 
    	Still falls
    	Outside the window.
    
    
    * * *


End file.
